


[podfic] Methods for Coping

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Series: The Hatesex Chronicles [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Hate Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Self-hate, sex, and dubious motives. Anders/Sebastian.Inspired by the kink-meme prompt: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/9086.html?thread=36569982#t36569982





	[podfic] Methods for Coping

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Methods for Coping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/489254) by [codenamecynic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamecynic/pseuds/codenamecynic). 



**Fic** : Methods for Coping

 **Author** : codenamecynic

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 7:49

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 7,16 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/55rmwk7koko4u4k/codenamecynic+-+Methods+for+Coping+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/sqmyo41h)


End file.
